What We Were
by Alice'sLover
Summary: A couple of one-shots I made once, all really sad. I may add to this fic, but don't expect it.
1. Oneshot no1

This is a sad little ficlet dedicated to that one picture I saw once...Review if you've seen it too.

Author is askbubbline on tumblr, and the tag is 'an AU in which Finn and Jake never met BUbblegum'.

* * *

Two figures move slowly in the empty ballroom, dancing to slow music.

Marceline and Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum sway in time to the song.

Both are slightly worse for wear, harried and tired, but happy.

"It's been a long time since we danced like this."

"Mmm."

"What's wrong Marci?"

She looks at Bonnibel, who is looking concernedly at her.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I.."

A tear rolls down her face.

"I love you."

"You know I love you too."

Finn and Jake watch Marceline waltzing alone in a dilipidated ballroom, observing from the rotting, broken-down doorway.

"She's doing **_it _**again," Finn whispers.

"I know, dude," Says Jake, watching the tattered vampire sadly, "I know."


	2. Oneshot no2

_I killed her, _She realised, _ I killed the one person holding me to this place._

Not directly, but she'd broken her, driven her to the dark places, drove her to become the very thing she'd so hated.

_ I killed Marceline._

Bonnibel knew it and it killed her, poisoned her mind.

She walked calmly and quietly to the Kingdom gates, ordered the banana guards to leave her, and just walked off into the woods.

_I break things. I break people. All I do is hurt. Finn, Marceline, Goliad, Stormo, so many, all hurt, all suffering because of me._

Quickly it'd grown dark, light fading fast.

Finally she stood in front of Treefort.

Finn answered the door.

"You killed her." It is not a question.

His face shone in remembered grief, and for a second, he was beautiful in his pain.

"Yes."

"I renounce you as a knight, adventurer and embassy of the Candy Kingdom. You are also banished and wanted for murder in the Candy Kingdom."

His eyes widened but she pressed on.

"I also formally require the weapon that killed her."

He handed her the demon blood sword and she walked off before he could protest.

_I hope he hurts for the rest of his life._

She locked her door and rummaged around in her sock drawer, withdrawing a manillla envelope which she placed on her dresser.

She shimmied out of her pink dress and pulled on a pair of slacks and the shirt that Marceline gave her; the shirt that still smelled like her.

Suddenly she was struck by the urge to sing.

She forbade it but the song bubbled up anyway, burning like liquid fire, scorching her tongue.

_"I cry out to the god that never heard,_

_Just another faceless grief lost in the crowd,_

_Scream at the sky that should've burned,_

_Beg for another chance, one more try,_

_But it's too late, y__ou're gone and now,_

_I can't tell you,_

_That the reason I hated you,"_

She pulled the demon blood sword back and thrust it once, twice, three times.

She fell like a broken marionette as blood the colour of Marceline's eyes poured onto the ground.

_"Is because I still love you,_

_I'm sorry, Marceline."_

Her chest heaved and she gave a whispery sigh as her eyes fluttered closed for the last time.

_"I'm sorry."_

And she could've sworn she heard a familiar chuckle and a whisper in her ear.

_"Stop being a drama queen, Bonni, you know I love you."_

The last thing she ever did was smile softly.


	3. Oneshot no3- AU ending to PGR

**_PGR=Pink and Grey and Red._**

**_Do me a favour. Youtube 'Let her go' and listen to it. It describes this oneshot perfectly._**

* * *

_Bonnibel picks up the note._

_She scans it quickly and then a tear streaks down her face._

_It is quickly followed by many more._

_The paper drifts to hit the ground; dropped from numb fingers._

_The princess slumps into her chair, sobbing, and the note blows out of the window._

* * *

Bonni, I love you. Be happy

Bonnibel, I love you so much, but

Forgive me, Bo

I'm so sorry

I can't keep this up

I don't know how

We've been falling apart

I'm gone. Don't follow me. Don't wait for me.

* * *

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

And you let her go...

* * *

She watches the twins run around in the great hall through the window.

They are as different as day and night, those two.

There's little Marshall Lee, whose greenish skin makes his Leaf Kingdom heritage obvious.

He has his father's black hair and attitude.

Then there's Gumball, who is all candy and powdered sugar.

He has his mother's scientific mind and passive nature.

* * *

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_ But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_ I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_ That for me it isn't over..._

* * *

Marceline takes a deep breath and floats in.

One of the little boys runs up to her.

_Marshall_, she thinks.

"Are yew da vampiwe wady mummy awways talks 'bout?"

She smiles at the kid.

"Yeah. I'm here to see your mother."

Marshall looks at her.

"When I gwow up I wanna be vampiwe wike yew. I wanna do coowl stuff wike yew."

She's shocked and blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Only if you ask your mother first."

"'K."

She walks onwards.

* * *

_Nothing compares_  
_ No worries or cares_  
_ Regrets and mistakes_  
_ They are memories made._  
_ Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

* * *

She's in her lab, tinkering with things and redefining the moral codes of genetic engineering or whatever.

"Bonnibel."

She whips around, surprisingly agile for a thirty-eight year old mother of two.

"Marceline!?"

"In the flesh." Marceline smiles awkwardly.

Suddenly she's smothered in a hug.

Just as suddenly, she's slapped across the face, and then Bonni is crying.

Marceline hugs her and murmurs comforting nonsense in her ear.

"I-G-Globbing- ha-hate-y-you…"

"Love you too, Bonni."

* * *

_Your face it dances and it haunts me  
your laughter is still ringing in my ears  
I still find pieces of your presence here  
even after all these years_

* * *

Marceline is introduced to Bonni's husband, a green guy with black hair and a genuine smile.

Leaf, he's called, and he has a pretty decent sense of humour, actually, but still.

She hates him already.

Marceline knows she has no right to, after all, she left the love of her life, and while that may have worked out fairly well for everyone else, it still hurts like hell.

She tries to be happy for Bonni, though, because they're obviously very much in love.

So she plasters her fake smile on, and is disturbed at how easily it slides on, and how believable it is.

As long as Bonni's happy.

* * *

It wouldn't have worked anyway, but that doesn't stop it from hurting.

Marceline curses herself as she runs away from one of the best things that ever happened to her.

It wasn't much at all, really, just Bonni saying how she'd love to have kids one day, but it made her realise how much Bonni _couldn't_ have with her.

It was a list that was way too long.

And so she ran.

Like the pathetic coward she is, she's still running.

* * *

_Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and ever to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep_

* * *

It hurts so badly to see her now, to see the little flame-haired children, to see how lumping _happy_ she is with him, to see how happy he is with her, and yet it hurts so _rightly_, and she knows that this isn't healthy, but she's always so tortured by the 'what-if's' that she thinks that maybe a 'what-_is_' would help, and, in a way, it does.

She steadies herself, and stands and walks into the Fire Palace.

* * *

_ Don't want you thinking I'm unhappy_  
_ What is closer to the truth_  
_ Is that if I lived till I was a hundred and two_  
_ I just don't think I'll ever get over you_

* * *

"Hey, HW, you haven't visited for a while." Says Finn. He's matured a lot, and he wears pants instead of shorts now, but otherwise he's still Finn the Human.

He knows how much she needs this, how much she wishes that she was in his place, and he understands.

_That,_ she thinks, _is the mark of a true hero._

* * *

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

* * *

"Hey! Aunnie Awwa s'back!"

She crouches to see Fionna, Flamma, and James in mock battle-stances, wooden swords at the ready.

Dawn and Mark are under the table, reading, but they'll join in soon enough.

They run outside and the wizard summons several plunger-tipped arrows, which she fires (gently) at the little fighters, who parry clumsily.

* * *

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _  
_But though you're still with me _  
_I've been alone all along_

* * *

She turns to Finn as the kids start wrestling with the Rainidogs.

"They're turning out to be real warriors. I bet those two will go adventuring one day, and live in the treefort, like you and Jake did."

She gestures at Fionna and her friend Cake, who's over on a visit from the Forest kingdom.

Cake says something and they both burst into laughter.

Arrow smiles at them for a second, and then her walls snap back into place.

* * *

_When the tears come streaming down your face _  
_ When you lose something you can't replace _  
_ When you love someone but it goes to waste _  
_ Could it be worse?_

* * *

The memories are ones she'll always treasure, but all good things come to an end.

And that good thing passed all too soon.

* * *

___If only we could always live in dreams  
If only we could make of life  
What, in dreams, it seems_

* * *

After a long time, Marceline makes a trip to the clearing where she'd confessed her love for the pink girl.

* * *

_ But in the real world  
We must say our goodbyes  
No matter if the love will live  
It will never die_

* * *

Once her visit is over, Arrow visits the area where the Antler Incident took place.

* * *

_In the real world  
__There are things that we can't change  
__And endings come to us  
__In ways that we can't rearrange_

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Reminiscing."

"Me too."

There's a long pause.

The silence is comfortable enough that Arrow starts to remember, and then she starts to cry.

She looks, and Marceline is crying too.

* * *

_You said that I was naïve,_  
_ And I thought that I was strong. _  
_ I thought, "Hey, I can leave, I can leave."_  
_ Oh but now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you. _

* * *

In the enchanted forest where it all began, Arrow leans her head on Marceline's shoulder, and together they shed bitter tears for what could have been.

* * *

_There is love in your body but you can't hold it in_  
_ It pours from your eyes and spills from your skin_  
_ Tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks_  
_ And the kindest of kisses break the hardest of hearts_

* * *

Marceline looks down at Arrow, whose eyes are swollen and red from crying, and wonders why she never thought she was pretty.

Then she realises what she just thought, and even as she's mentally berating herself, another errant thought enters her mind, _completely,_ she thinks, _unbidden._

_Maybe, just maybe, it's not too late for a happy ending after all._

She'd never admit it, but a tiny part of her starts to hope as she watches a tiny black-and-red flower unfold on Arrow's Thingy.

* * *

_There is love in our bodies and it holds us together_  
_ But pulls us apart when we're holding each other_  
_ We all want something to hold in the night_  
_ We don't care if it hurts or we're holding too tight_

* * *

**_I know, I know, I hate myself too. _**

**_Songs:_**

**_Hardest of hearts_**

**_Someone like you_**

**_Let her go_**

**_In the real world_**

**_Fix you_**

**_I just don't think I'll ever get over you_**

**_Stay_**

**_My immortal_**

**_Most of these songs I've never even heard, I just really liked the lyrics._**


End file.
